


Coax Me Out My Low, Sink into Tomorrow

by Bearandleonardwrite



Series: I'll look after you [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Angst, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, eyyyy, it's so fluffy it's gross, mentions of self harm, past self harm, poor baby Harry basically, they kinda share that really, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick calls to ask Harry and Louis on a double date with him and his boyfriend. Harry has a panic attack and thinks he isn't good enough for Louis. Louis shows him he's not going anywhere and helps him realize that he is enough. </p><p>(Basically; I have no idea how to write summaries. Just read the thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coax Me Out My Low, Sink into Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I finally finished the sequel. Amazing.  
> Please read the first one. Which is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3554810), because it probably won't make sense if you don't.  
> Title from My Propeller by AM  
> [Here's](http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/tiffany-keys-heart-key-pendant-35483853?trackpdp=bg&fromgrid=1&fromcid=573050&search=0&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+573050-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+950+6&origin=browse&searchkeyword=) the necklace.  
> Thanks to Simmie, Aya, and Leslie.  
> Please read the tags and have fun. =+]  
> (Also, listen to Home and If I Could Fly on repeat while you read this and try not to cry. It's impossible.)

Harry's humming to himself and dancing around their kitchen while mixing a batch of cookie dough. Today's been a pretty good day, he thinks, and he really wants to surprise Louis with cookies because he keeps mentioning how much he loves when Harry bakes. And Harry loves making Louis happy, so he can't see why not. 

Just as he's about to add in the chocolate chips, his phone rings. He frowns down at the dough and sits the bowl on the counter. He walks into the living room and grabs his phone off the coffee table, frowning again when he doesn't recognize the number. "Hello?" Harry says when he answers.

"Hey, Harry! How are you?" Harry's pretty sure his eyes are wide as saucers and he's instantly regretting answering the phone. "Aren't you gonna say something? I can hear you breathing, idiot." The noise of surprise Harry just made makes it more obvious that, yeah, he's not hung up yet. "Anyways, I thought we could double date. My boyfriend Max, me, and you and- I don't remember his name. The pretty boy that punched me in the face." 

At this point, Harry's shaking and he doesn't even know why. Anger, maybe. Before Nick can say anything else, Harry abruptly ends the call and drops his phone back on the coffee table. He makes his way to Zayn's room on shaky legs, very much ignoring the way his phone rings not five seconds later, and burrows himself under the covers, silently praying that Zayn will be home soon. 

Thankfully, it's only about fifteen minutes before Zayn's door opens and a body flops down on the bed next to him. A finger pokes at his side obnoxiously, but when he doesn't swat it away, Zayn clucks his tongues and wraps his body around him. "What's wrong, babes?" 

Harry makes a pathetic noise and turns over to bury his face in Zayn's chest. "I need to change my phone number." 

"Okay," Zayn says slowly while he pets at Harry's hair. When it's obvious he's not going to get a reply, he continues, "why d'you need to do that?" 

"Nick called me," he says around the lump in his throat. "He wants to go on a double date with me and Lou."

Zayn scoffs and scratches at Harry's scalp. "Yeah, okay. When hell freezes over."

"It gets worse," Harry mumbles as he starts picking at Zayn's shirt. "He wants us to go with him and his boyfriend." As soon as he's said it, he starts crying. 

"Fucking- there is no way," Zayn says and squeezes his arms around Harry. "Fucking prick. I can't- why would he even. God damn it." He lets out a frustrated noise and just holds Harry tighter. 

"Why- why would he even call? Why, why would he-" Harry can't finish his sentence, doesn't even know what it was supposed to be, because his breath keeps hitching and the tears just won't _stop_. 

"Because he's a prick, that's why. I'll get Liam to do it as soon as he gets home, change your number." Harry just nods dumbly into Zayn's chest, clings at the fabric of his shirt. 

"It's not even- I don't even care about him anymore. I don't want to be with him," he says between hiccups and sobs. "It's just- why wasn't I good enough, Zayn? How come I was fucked up? How come I was broken, but this guy isn't. He isn't. But I am. I'm never good enough. I'm never enough. Never. I'm so goddamn stupid. And I just- I can't- what if Lou-" Harry can't even let the words of that sentence tumble out of his mouth because what if it _happens_. He just sobs harder, clings tighter.

Zayn lets out a heavy sigh and kisses the top of Harry's head. "No, babes, no. You're not stupid, you're not. He's a prick and a liar. And probably one of the worst human beings in the history of ever." 

Harry keeps sobbing, his breaths coming shorter and his body shaking with the intensity. "I am so dumb. This is so dumb. Why do I care? What's wrong with me? I'm so stupid. Why would he do that? I can't- I'm so fucked up." 

"No, Harry, no. Stop. Nothing is wrong with you, love. He's absolutely evil and vile and is the worst kind of person."

Logically, Harry knows he's right. Logically, he knows. But he just- he can't see that right now. Doesn't have the energy to compute it and think logically. He releases Zayn's shirt and wraps his left hand around his right wrist, digs his nails in. "Zayn- Zayn, I can't- why is this happening? Why did he- Make it stop! I don't want to go back to that place. Zayn! I can't do this!" 

Harry digs his nails into his wrist harder, cries out when he breaks the skin. He rakes his nails down his arm and digs them into the skin on his bicep until he draws blood. He keeps yelling at Zayn, keeps trying to get his attention, while he digs his nails in deeper. The pain causes him to hiss again, but he keeps doing it because he needs it hurt, he needs to feel the pain. It takes Zayn a minute to realize what he's talking about, to realize what he's doing. 

When he finally does though, he rolls Harry onto his back and straddles his stomach. He grabs Harry's arms and tucks his hands under his knees. "Harry, babe, stop." Harry blinks up at him, tears still streaming down his face. "Don't do this. It's not worth it. He's not worth it. It's been two years, Harry. You don't need to start again because of him."

It's instantaneous, really, the way Harry's face crumples and he starts to cry harder. He tries to curl in on himself, but he can't move anywhere because of the weight on his stomach. "Let me go. Please, Zayn, please." Harry tries to buck his hips and to pull his hands out from under Zayn's legs, but he can't and it just makes him try harder. "I need to- Zayn, let me go!" 

"I can't do that, babe. You know I can't do that." He pulls Harry's hands out from under his legs and folds them on top of Harry's chest. He wraps his own arms under Harry's back and leans down, buries his face in Harry's neck, effectively clinging to him like a giant koala. "It'll be okay, Harry. It'll be okay, yeah? We'll make it okay." Zayn keeps murmuring into his ear and just holds on tighter when Harry starts shaking, tries to hold him together the only way he knows how. 

"Let me go, Zayn. Let me go. Why are you trying to help? You know I can't be helped. You know I'll be just as fucked up tomorrow. Please, please." Harry sobs harder but turns his face into Zayn's neck when he realizes Zayn's not going to leave. 

Now that he's realized it, though, he just feels worse. He can't believe he's doing this again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't- I don't know why I cared. I don't know why I'm like this. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please, don't leave. Please." Zayn can feel Harry's tears hot against his neck, can feel the way his lips move while he speaks. He ignores it all, just holds on impossibly tighter and tells him he's not leaving, tells him he loves him. 

Eventually, Harry calms down and asks for snuggles, which Zayn gives happily. As soon as Harry falls asleep, soft little sniffles coming from him every so often, Zayn rolls out of bed and walks into the hall. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials before putting it up to his ear 

"Hello?"

"Hey, uhm. Can you come home, do you think?" 

"Why? What's happened? Is everything okay?" Liam nearly shouts down the line, definitely concerned with the way Zayn's voice wavers. 

"I don't know. Harry's really upset. He tried to- can you just come home?"

Liam sucks in a breath and Zayn can hear Liam picking up his keys. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'll be right there."

"Thank you," he says with a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I love you." He waits for Liam to say it back before crawling back into bed beside Harry. 

***

When Zayn hears the front door click shut, he quietly makes his way out of bed and walks into the living room. "Hey," he says softly. 

Liam's quick to cross the room and wrap his arms around Zayn. "Hey," he says back into Zayn's hair. "What happened?" 

Zayn pulls away and grabs Harry's phone from the coffee table. He hands it to Liam and crosses his arms over his chest. "Well, first we need to get Harry's number changed. Like. Yesterday." 

Liam looks down at the phone like it's personally offended him before nodding once. "Okay, I can do that. Now, will you tell me why?" 

"Will you promise not to kill anyone?"

"If someone made Harry feel bad enough to, y'know, then, no." Liam furrows his eyebrows and looks livid when he returns his gaze to Zayn's. "Did Lou do this? Because I will go over there right now and-"

Zayn throws his hands up before Liam can finish his sentence. "No, of course it wasn't Lou. He's not that much of a dick."

"Okay, true. Sorry."

"It's fine," Zayn says on a sigh. "Anyways, no, it was Nick. Apparently he called and ask Harry to bring Louis on a double date. With him. And his boyfriend." He says the last bit in a rush hoping he won't be understood because he knows how Liam will react, knows he can't control his temper, not when it comes to Harry. 

Of course, Liam hears the whole thing. He grits his teeth, hand tightening around Harry's phone, before opening his mouth just to snap it shut again. He takes a deep breath through his nose before he tries again. "Nick called Harry? Like, he called Harry and asked him that. After Louis already punched him in the face." He pinches the bridge of his nose and makes a frustrated noise. "Yeah, 'cause that makes sense."

Liam opens his mouth to say something again, but just shakes his head and unlocks Harry's phone. He looks at his call log and just as he's about to hit call on the last number, Zayn grabs onto his forearm. "What are you doing?" He asks nervously. 

"I'm gonna call him." 

"No, Liam, no. That is such a bad idea I can't even express it in words." 

Liam just shakes his head and meets his eyes. "Either I call him and tell him what I think, or I go and beat his ass. Your call." He shrugs his shoulders like it's not a big deal that he just threatened to assault someone. 

Zayn looks at him for a moment before his resolve breaks. "Oh, fine," he says with a roll of eyes. "Such a bad idea," he mumbles under his breath as he goes to sit on the couch. 

Liam just shrugs again and presses call before bringing the phone up to his ear. Nick picks up on the second ring with a cheerful, "well, hello, Harold." 

"Not Harry," he starts. "Basically, this is how it's going to go. You're not gonna call Harry. Ever again, yeah? And you shouldn't bother trying anyways because this number is going to be disconnected after this conversation is over." 

"I don't think so, Liam. Harry loves me. He wouldn't be very happy you're calling to reprimand me, y'know? And, I'm sure we'd still be fucking if your pretty little friend wasn't already doing that. Shame, isn't it? That all anybody wants from him is to fuck. Harry is very pretty though. So, that can't really be helped." 

Liam squeezes the phone so hard he's amazed it doesn't break beneath his fingers. "Alright, clearly I cannot fix this by trying to be a decent human being. First off, seriously fuck you. And second, leave Harry be, yeah? If you have any contact with him or try to go and see him, you'll have to deal with me, not Louis. And you can be damn sure that I hit much, much harder than him. Got it?" 

He doesn't wait for Nick to respond before he hangs up. He twirls the phone in his hand for a few seconds, breathing hard, then doesn't think twice as he chucks it at the wall. The sound it makes when it hits, and the way it falls to the ground, shouldn't be so satisfying to him, but it definitely is. 

Zayn blinks at him for a few seconds and then whispers, "oops." Liam cracks a smile, but the tense set of his shoulders doesn't fade. It only gets worse when Harry hesitantly walks out of Zayn's bedroom. 

"Shit," Liam mumbles under his breath. "I'm sorry, H, I didn't mean to wake you up." 

Harry looks at him and then down at his phone. He frowns at Liam and leans against the wall. "What did my phone ever do to you?" 

Liam scratches the back of his neck and says sheepishly, "So, I just talked to Nick."

 

Harry's shoulders slump and he sinks down the wall, pulls his knees up to his chest. "Oh," he whispers. "I'm sorry." 

Zayn raises his eyebrows at Liam and mouths "what?" Liam shrugs, so Zayn cranes his neck and looks down at Harry. "What are you sorry for?" 

"Just 'cause you guys always have to, like, deal with me and take care of me or whatever." He's looking down at his toes, scrunching them up in the carpet and talking more at his knees than either of them. "You shouldn't have to. It's not your fault I'm fucked up. I mean, I know I should be better and I shouldn't be so messed up still, but I don't know. I'm trying. I'm trying so hard not to be shit." He wraps his arms around his legs and buries his face in his knees, body shaking slightly as he starts crying. Again. Stupid. 

"Harry, that's not true. You're not fucked up. And we don't 'deal' with you or whatever. You're our best friend and we love you. Always. Even through the bad bits you're still our favorite person," Zayn says as he slips off the couch and knee-walks over to where Harry's sat. He cards his fingers through Harry's hair and kisses his temple. 

"Do you think Louis' gonna leave, too? Once he realizes, that, y'know, I'm too much to deal with." 

Zayn rests his forehead against Harry's temple and shakes his head best can. "No, babes, no, I don't. He's totally gone for you. There's nothing you could do to make him leave." 

"Even if- even if I mess up?" He asks, hating the way his voice cracks. 

Liam squeezes his eyes closed and runs his hands harshly over his face. He knows exactly what Harry means when he says 'mess up,' knows Zayn does, too, when he whispers, "even then," brokenly into Harry's curls. 

"I think we should go lie down and then order dinner, yeah?" Liam says as he makes his way over to the two of them. 

Harry shrugs and mumbles, "I don't really feel like moving." 

"That's alright," Liam says. Once Zayn stands up, Liam leans over and tucks one of his arms under Harry's knees and wraps the other around Harry's back before lifting him up and cradling him to his chest. Harry presses his face into Liam's shoulder and lets him carry him to Zayn's room. 

Liam and Zayn lie on either side of Harry, hands clasped over his stomach. "Can one of you text Lou? Tell him Liam has an anger problem and broke my phone." 

Zayn snorts but grabs his phone and does as Harry says. "I'm pretty sure he already knows, babe. He probably won't be surprised." Harry hums noncommittally and closes his eyes. 

***

Harry’s standing in front of the mirror looking at himself from every different angle. He can’t decide if he’s happy with his body or not; the constant insecurities running around in his mind wreaking havoc. It’s not like he hates his body, per se, it’s more of a general discomfort. There’s some things he’s just not been happy with, and those things are only more prevalent in his mind since he'd gotten the phone call from Nick. And, like, if he was nothing to Nick, why wouldn't it be the same for Louis. 

Of course it’s not Louis’ fault. It’s just, like, Louis is beautiful and ethereal, and Harry’s pretty sure he’s the sun. It’s a lot to compete with and he just feels like he has to be perfect, like he has to be everything Louis could ever want. There’s some things about his body, though, that Harry knows are wonderful, like his legs and definitely his hair. Maybe if he accentuates them more, he’ll get over the rest. 

He sighs and slides his hands down his chest and over his belly, then moves his hands around to grip at his sides. ‘Why,’ Harry thinks, ‘must love handles be a thing?’ Leaning in towards the mirror, Harry smooths his fingers over his eyebrows then down his nose, frowns at the appearance of both. He pouts his lips out a bit at himself, swipes his tongue over the lower, then pulls it between his teeth. 

He doesn't really know why Nick's words are getting to him so much. But now it's like every insecurity he's ever had has come back to the surface. He wasn't good enough for Nick, was too messed up and broken, so why wouldn't it be the same for Louis? Especially when Louis is so much better. It's just- Nick had told him he was pretty before, had complimented his body. And that's all he's got now. Everything else is messed up, so he has to look nice. Has to make sure Louis will keep him. 

“Hey, Lou,” Harry calls into the bedroom as he pulls an oversized t-shirt over his head. It falls just past the end of his briefs and he smooths it down once before opening the bathroom door and stepping into the bedroom. 

Louis’ sitting on the bed leaning back against the headboard with a book in his hand and his glasses perched on his nose. He holds his finger up as lips move with the words he’s reading, before he marks his pages and looks up at Harry. “Hi, baby. What’s up?”

Harry fiddles with the hem of the shirt and looks down at his toes, points his feet inwards. “Uhm, I was just wondering. Do you, like, think I’m pretty?” There’s a blush climbing up his neck and he can feel his cheeks burning. 

“Yeah, of course I do. The prettiest.” Louis says, confusion and concern lacing his voice. “What’s brought this on, then?” Harry just shrugs, so Louis sighs and pats the bed in front of him. “C’mere, baby.” 

Slowly, and with what seems to be a tremendous amount of effort, Harry drags his feet and makes his way over to the foot of the bed. He knees his way onto the bed and crawls over to Louis, straddles his lap, and lies his head against his shoulder. Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s curls, gently doing away with the knots, and circles his other arm around his waist. “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Harry just nods into his neck and breathes for a moment. Louis’ learned enough these past few months to know that Harry will talk when he’s ready, so he keeps carding his fingers through Harry’s hair and rubbing at his back. Finally, Harry sniffles quietly and pulls his face from Louis’ neck. “Uhm, this is probably stupid,” he mumbles. 

“It’s not stupid, love. It’s important to you, it’s fine.” 

“Okay, so, like, I was thinking about what Nick said right?"

Before he can get any further, though, Louis stops him. "What do you mean 'what Nick said?' When did you talk to Nick?"

"Oh, uhm, I thought Zayn would've told you. Nick called and wanted to go on a double date with us. Wanted to bring his boyfriend. And, uhm, I hung up on him, but I don't know. That's why Liam broke my phone. He called him."

Louis breathes out sharply through his nose. "What a fucking prick," he says under his breath. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry he did that."

Harry shrugs. "I don't really care about him, it's just, like, that kinda proves I'm not good enough and stuff. Like I'm not good enough for him, of all people. And then- it just makes me think about how you’re you. And I’m just, well, I’m just me. It’s not really a comparable thing, honestly, because you look like you’re from whatever planet Zayn came from and I look like a creepy doll or something. I don’t know.” Harry exhales all of his breath and looks down definitely not wanting to meet Louis’ eyes. 

Louis’ frowning so hard he’s probably giving himself wrinkles, but he’s just. What? “Harry, what? You’re so beautiful. There’s not one thing wrong with you. Yes, you look like a doll, but a very pretty one that every little girl would want.” Louis nudges his chin up with his finger and smiles at him the best he can. “You’ve got these fantastic curls,” he says tugging on them for good measure, “the best lips I’ve ever seen. Quite the fabulous arse, if I’m being honest. Legs for days. The prettiest green eyes I’ve ever seen. Don’t get me started on the rest of your body. I don’t think either of us have the time for that.” 

At this point Harry’s smiling, his blush returning. “Yeah? You sure? Are you- do you think I'm good enough? Good enough for you?” 

“Am I-- Harold. You are everything I’ve ever wanted and more. You’re amazing and I love you. Everything about you. You’re definitely ‘good enough’ for me, though I don’t really know what that means. It’s not about worth, babe. And if it were, you’re worth everything. You deserve all the good in the world.” Louis kisses him on the nose and then once on the lips for good measure. “Is there anything I can do to help you not feel this way?” 

Harry shrugs and circles his arms around Louis’ neck. “I don’t know. Just, like, love me and stuff. Which you already do, so I think it’s okay. Sorry I’m being stupid, sometimes I just can’t get out of my head, y’know? And that whole thing with Nick made it worse," he says and waves his hand around. 

Louis squeezes Harry’s side and nods. “Yeah, I understand that. You don’t have to apologize for feeling that way, though. There’s nothing wrong with you and you’re not stupid. It’s just a little hiccup, yeah?” Harry nods, so Louis kisses him on the lips again. “Alright, I think it’s time for bed. Gotta make sure my princess gets his beauty rest.” Harry absolutely preens at that and blushes all the way down to his chest. Which. Louis’ definitely remembering that for later. 

***

Louis’ sitting in the living room talking to Zayn while they share a cigarette. Considering Louis practically lives here now, it’s not really anything new. Except for the fact that Harry’s not here. Louis’ definitely not clingy, though, of course not. And even though they’re talking about Harry, it doesn’t mean anything. Except it totally does and they both know it. “I just don’t understand, mate. Like, I’ll do anything for him. I love him to pieces, but I just don’t know what to do. I want to help him.” 

Zayn takes a drag off the cigarette and exhales slowly, watches as smoke comes out of his nostrils. Louis’ pretty sure he hears him mumble, “I’m a dragon,” but decides not to say anything because he’s a good friend. And is probably saving that for blackmail. Zayn eventually realizes he’s not a dragon, though, and turns his attention back to Louis. “You don’t really have to do anything other than be there for him. This happens sometimes, especially when Nick's involved. Not very often anymore, and not as bad, but it still happens. He just gets stuck in that dark mentality he used to live in. Just really make sure you’re there for him and he knows he’s loved and not overreacting. And most of the time he won’t relapse. If he does, you forgive him and encourage him to keep moving forward.”

Louis just kind of stares. “I’m sorry, what? What do you mean relapse? He did drugs?”

Zayn throws his lighter at Louis’ face, “No, you fucking idiot. The scars? Remember?” When realization dawns on Louis’ face, he makes a face and continues, “Yeah, exactly. We don’t want that happening again. But if it does, even though it’s highly unlikely, you still have to support him. Making him feel like shit for it will just make it worse.” 

“Yeah, okay, I definitely will support him. Do you think it’ll happen, though?”

“Nah, he hasn’t done that in, like, two years. He should be okay.” Zayn takes another drag before he remembers. "Shit," he says under his breath. "Okay, there's something I need to tell you."

Louis' eyebrows furrow and he purses his lips. "Okay, then tell me."

"The day Nick called, Harry kind of- well he had a panic attack I guess. And he tried- shit, he tried to hurt himself. I didn't let him, but he scratched his arm up pretty bad." 

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Louis asks, voice raising. "What the fuck, Zayn? Don't you think that's something I should know?"

Zayn looks properly scolded as he says, "Yeah, we should've told you. I thought Harry was gonna tell you what happened. I don't know why I thought he'd tell you about that, though. I should've said, I'm sorry." 

Louis sticks his hand out and waits impatiently until Zayn hands him the cigarette, then takes a long drag. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. God, that's so fucked. Whatever. Is there anything I can do to, like, make him feel better or something? Make him feel better about himself and feel loved?” Louis takes a couple quick drags of the cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the coffee table. 

"I said I was sorry. Jesus, Lou," he says and holds up his hands in defense. "I dunno what to do. Me and Liam usually just, like, cuddle him and say nice things, but we're obviously not dating. He's never really had a proper boyfriend so there's not really an example either."

Louis falls back against the couch with a sigh. "Great. That is zero help. I already give him cuddles, like, every day because he's an amazing cuddler." Zayn makes a face at him, so Louis flips him off. "And I do say nice things. I don't know what to do. Help me," he whines, poking Zayn in the shin with his foot. 

"You're seriously twelve. Stop. I don't know. Do something nice. Do something that'll make him realize you want to stay. That you're serious and actually love him."

"Nice. I can do nice. I think." Louis thinks for a few for a minutes before he snaps his fingers and abruptly stands up. "I know what I'm gonna do. I'm amazing." He grabs his wallet off the coffee table and walks to the door, calling, "stay at Liam's on Saturday," over his shoulder. 

***

When Louis enters the bedroom later that evening, his hands are filled with bags from various places and his belly is full from the dinner he grabbed on the way. He's about to drop the bags by the door when he catches sight of the Harry shaped lump buried under the blankets. "H?" He inquires as he slowly makes his way to the bed. He sits down on the edge of the right side and deposits the bags softly at the foot of the bed. "Baby, are you okay?" He asks softly and rubs one of his hands over what he assumes to be Harry's back. 

Harry pokes his head out from beneath the blankets and right away Louis can tell he's been crying. "You-- I don't. I thought you left," Harry finally makes out. 

Louis brushes Harry's messy fringe out of his eyes before wiping at the tears still rolling down his face. "Yeah, love, I went to the shops."

Harry shakes his head, his face scrunching up as more tears begin to fall. "No, I thought- I thought you, like, left left," he says before a heartbreaking sob wracks through his body. "You didn't answer your phone and I thought you decided it was too much. That you didn't want me anymore. I know, like, I'm too much sometimes and, like, I've let myself go. 'M not as fit as when we met and I'm embarrassing and weird sometimes. I'm sorry. God, Lou, I'm so, so sorry. I thought you left. I'm sorry. I'll be better."

Louis just kind of sits there in shock while Harry continues to ramble. Finally, though, he wraps his arms around his boy and pulls him hard into his chest. He runs his fingers through Harry's hair like he knows he likes and presses gentle kisses to the top of his head, shushes him quietly. "No, baby, no. I'm here, I'm here I promise. I left my phone on the counter. Just went to the shops, love," he continues whispering sweet nothings to him as he rocks him, strokes at his back. 

Harry pulls back when his hiccups and sobs become less and his tears aren't falling as fast. He wipes the tears from his face with the back of his hand and tries to smile at Louis best he can from behind the wetness in his eyes. Louis clucks his tongue and whispers, "c'mere," before pulling the sleeves of his jumper down around his hands and wiping the tears and snot from Harry's face. When Harry makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, Louis pulls a funny face and smiles when Harry lets out a tiny giggle. 

"Alright, baby, do you wanna know why I had to pop 'round to the shops? It's really important," Louis says pausing halfway through to pull his jumper of his head, patting down his hair and smoothing his t-shirt out. 

At Harry's nod, Louis flashes him a brilliant grin. "Alright, baby." He keeps one arm secured tightly around Harry's body and feels him cling at his shoulders when he leans over the side of the bed and loops his wrist through the shopping bags. When he rights himself, he places the bags on the bed next to them and looks at Harry with a glint in his eye. Harry looks between him and the bags questioningly. "Go ahead," Louis says nudging at his hip, "open them. Just save the red one for last, yeah?" 

Harry makes a small noise in the back of his throat, but does as he's told and picks up one of the bags. He frowns down at the weight of it, slightly heavy and the items clink together when he moves to sit in between Louis' legs, leaning his side against Louis' chest. 

Louis snakes one arm around Harry's middle and pets at his side, his other arm still secure around the small of his back, while Harry peers curiously into the bag. A small smile tugs at his lips when he sees what's inside and he wipes at his face with the back of his hand before reaching inside the bag. It's a candle, vanilla scented, sitting inside a glass container that has little pictures of cupcakes wrapping around it.

"You got me a candle," he says, awed, when he looks up and meets Louis' eyes. 

"Got you three, babe," Louis corrects, tapping his fingers against Harry's side. "Two are vanilla and the others lavender." He wrinkles his nose at that because he absolutely _hates_ the smell of it, but he'd buy twenty more if it'd make Harry look at him like that again. 

"But you hate lavender," Harry says around his grin, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Louis just shrugs, uncaring, and nods towards the rest of the bags. 

Harry gently places the candle back in the bag after making sure the rest of its contents really are just candles. He picks up another bag, this one a brown paper bag that he's definitely seen before. He looks up at Louis, briefly, with wide eyes and then turns back to the bag. Inside there are three bath bombs, a bubble bar, and Harry's absolute favorite body scrub. Somehow, he manages to suppress his squeal. "Why did you get all these? I mean I'm excited! It's just really expensive."

Louis kisses the pout off Harry's lips and rubs his back. "Yeah, a bit. It's worth it though, yeah?" Harry just frowns harder so Louis rolls his eyes. "Rent's already paid this month and it's not like I _can't_ afford to splurge sometimes. Anyways, what's the point of having money if I can't spend it on whatever, or whoever, I want." 

He looks like he's about to protest again, Harry does, but instead he just shakes his head and kisses Louis, whispers a "thank you" against his lips. The next bag contains a couple headscarves, a pretty one with flowers and a blue one with pink anchors all over it, and a pair of light blue socks with a panda bear right in the center of each and ruffles around the ankle. Harry giggles at them and immediately slides them on his bare feet. He wiggles his toes and leans more of his weight on Louis. 

There’s only two bags left, one from the thrift store he frequents and the other the red bag that he’s probably more excited about than he should be. Inside the bag from the thrift store are a couple new shirts; a few plain black t-shirts that he’s sure Louis’ going to snatch from him and a sheer long-sleeve shirt with roses on it. “Lou, are you sure this is all okay? I mean, I feel really bad. You got too much.”

“I don’t think so, love. Plus, if you think about it, all of these are essentially for me, too. I like candles and bath products. And you have to know by now that all of your shirts are basically mine.” Harry can feel him shrug against him. “I guess the scarves and the socks are just for you, but you deserve it. All of it. Alright?” He places a kiss to the side of Harry’s head and reaches around him to drag the red bag in front of him. “So, basically, this could be really stupid. It's like a two part gift?You have to open this and then I'll show you the other part. But, like, I don’t know. Uhh,” he trails off and shoves the bag at Harry. 

Harry’s eyebrows pinch together and he frowns down at the bag. There's a square, black, velvet box in the bottom and Harry slowly pulls it out of the bag, tossing the bag carelessly to the floor. He opens the box and inside is a silver chain with a key pendant hanging from it. The top of the key is shaped like a heart and Harry smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. 

"Put it on," he demands, giving Louis the necklace and turning his head. He holds his hair out of the way while Louis clasps the necklace together. Harry looks down at his chest and makes a happy noise at the way the silver looks against his skin, the key hanging between his collarbones. "I love it," he says earnestly when he turns back to Louis. 

"I really hope you love the second part, too," he says with a nervous smile. "Okay, this could be, like, really dumb and you could hate it. Oh my god, I hope you don't hate it. Fuck," Louis takes a deep breath before he pulls his shirt over his head. 

There's a bandage on his chest and he peels it off slowly before crumpling it up and leaning over to throw it in the garbage. He squeezes his eyes shut and moves so Harry can look. And it's- Harry's seriously questioning his ability to breathe because in the center of Louis' chest is a tattoo of a padlock. Harry reaches out and gently runs his fingers over the tattoo, reverent. "Lou," he breathes. 

Louis hasn't opened his eyes and he's not sure he wants to. Not yet. He keeps his hands clenched at his sides, fights himself to not cross his arms over his chest and says, "this is so dumb. I got it because- well, because I love you, obviously. And, like, basically I just gave you the key to my heart. Even though you already had it anyways." 

Harry makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and surges forward, pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis lets out a surprised moan into Harry's mouth before he wraps his arms around Harry's neck and pulls him closer. Harry breaks away, breathless, and mumbles against his lips, "I love it. I love you." 

Louis finally blinks his eyes opens and smiles at the look on Harry's face. It's amazing, really. "Yeah?" Harry just nods, eyes darting down to his chest. "I got Zayn to do it. I didn't even think about it at first. But when I was walking to the shops, I saw the necklace and borrowed the shopkeepers phone to tell him to meet me at my shop. I don't think he's ever gonna stop giving me shit for it." 

Harry just shrugs, eyes not leaving Louis' chest until he fully registers what he just said. "Why'd you let Zayn tattoo you? He doesn't know how. That's dangerous." 

Louis just rolls his eyes and shrugs, "Yeah, I guess. I wanted to do it meself, but the only place I could was my thigh and that's not very romantic, is it? It's more personal this way." 

"I love you," Harry breathes again, completely disregarding everything Louis just said. He can't help it, is all. The love he feels right now is over powering, all encompassing. 

"I love you, too," Louis says back and then threads his fingers through Harry's curls and pulls him into a kiss. Immediately, Harry licks his way into Louis' mouth and makes a soft noise as soon their tongues meet. He runs his hands up Louis' arms, squeezes at his biceps, then grips at his shoulders as he moves to straddle his lap. 

Louis' hands grip at Harry's hips before he slides them around to Harry's back and down, gripping at his arse and pulling his hips forward when Harry moans into his mouth. "Please, Lou, please," Harry whispers into his mouth, already starting to grind his hips against Louis'. 

He secures one arm around Harry's waist and leans forward, his other arm knocking all of the bags and their contents to the ground. Briefly, he hopes the candles didn't break when he hears them clink against each other, but he honestly doesn't care. Can't right now with the way Harry's still grinding against him and biting at his lips. 

Louis keeps leaning forward until Harry's back is laying flat against the bed. He tucks his fingers under Harry's shirt, pets at the skin of his belly, and runs his hands up Harry's torso, rucking his shirt up as he goes. Reluctantly, Harry pulls away from the kiss and lifts his arms up obediently so his shirt can be pulled over his head. The necklace falls back against his chest and Louis can't help but run his fingers over it, smiling softly at him. 

Harry smiles back, beams really, and drops his hands down to fumble at the button of Louis' jeans. When he gets it undone, slides the zip down, he tugs at the waistband until Louis gets off the bed and pulls them off along with his pants. Before he can take his sweats of, Louis kneels back between his legs and bats his hands away. He traces his fingers along the waistband of Harry's sweats before tugging them down and sliding them off Harry's legs. 

He leans back on his haunches, hands curled around Harry's ankles, just staring. "Fuck," Louis whispers, almost reverent. "You're so beautiful." Harry feels himself blush all the way down to his chest, but fights the urge to turn his face into the blankets below him. "God," Louis murmurs again, then leans down to kiss at Harry's calf. 

Louis' left hand is sliding up and down Harry's right leg, while he keeps his mouth attached to his left. He kisses and nips at his calf, does the same to his other, then looks up at Harry while he runs his hands up and down Harry's thighs. "You're so beautiful, Harry. Got the loveliest legs. The best thighs," he squeezes at Harry's thighs for emphasis before he attaches his mouth to the inside of his left thigh. He sucks and nips at the skin until the milky white turns to a pale purple. 

Harry leans up on his elbows and stares down at Louis, eyes wide, while he continues to litter his thigh with purple and red bruises. When Louis decides the left is marked up to his liking, he moves his mouth the the right and starts again. Harry lets out a little whimper at a particularly hard suck, causing Louis to flick his eyes up to meet Harry's. There's barely any blue left around his blown out pupils and the look in his eyes makes Harry let out another little noise. It quickly turns into a moan when Louis bites down on the skin in his mouth and tightens his grip around Harry's other thigh, fingertips digging into the bruises he'd just made. 

Louis pulls back and licks over the mark. He looks right at Harry when he says, "I love you. All of you," and lowers his head to press gentle kisses to the scars that mar the tops of Harry's pale thighs. He tries to kiss over all of them, spends too much time on it, probably, but it's definitely worth it because of the way Harry's looking at him shiny eyes. 

After he's managed to kiss the majority of the marks, Louis shuffles forward a bit and kisses the middle of Harry's stomach. "I love your tummy. You've got nice abs," he whispers against the skin, licking at the indents of Harry's abs. His hands grip at Harry's sides thumbs digging in a bit when he starts kissing and sucking at the skin of his hips. "Your hips, though," he says and then pauses to nip at his right hip. "I think your hips are my favorite." 

Harry lets himself fall back to the bed when Louis starts kissing up his chest. Louis sucks one of his nipples into his mouth and grazes his teeth over it, while his fingers trace and pinch the other. He kisses Harry's chest over his necklace, says, "I love that you have such a good heart," then sucks a mark into the middle of each of his collarbones. 

When he pulls away from Harry's skin, he kisses him gently on the lips and moves so he's straddling his stomach. Harry's looking up at him with shiny, wide eyes, curls ary, and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. "I love you," Louis says again. He can't not, not with how much love he's feeling for his boy right now. 

Harry's teeth dig in harder to his lip and he nods his head, brows pinched. Louis smiles and links their hands together before guiding Harry's arms above his head. He keeps their fingers linked as he leans down and sucks a bruise into the inside of Harry's bicep. He bites at the other one, then presses down against Harry's hands, a silent 'stay.' 

Harry listens, because of course he does, so Louis kisses his cheek and twists around, stretching as much as he can to grab the bottle of lube from the drawer of the bedside table. He twists back around and sets the bottle beside him, then grabs one of Harry's hands. 

"I love your fingers," Louis says before kissing the tips of each of his fingers. "Love your hands," he kisses the center of Harry's palm.

"Lou," Harry manages to get out, a little choked. He cups Louis' cheek with the hand Louis' holding, the other still up by his head, and thumbs across his cheekbone. "Lou," he says again, not really sure what he's trying to say. 

Louis smiles at him beautifully before he turns his head and kisses Harry's palm again. He takes Harry's hand between both of his own and holds onto it, palm up. "I love you, yeah?" Louis starts, making eye contact with Harry as he runs his fingers up and down the inside of Harry's forearm. "So much. I just- I want to keep you, okay?" He takes a deep breath and circles his fingers around Harry's wrist. "I want to keep you. For a long time, probably forever. So I need you to not- I need you to not leave." Very deliberately, and with his eyes still locked on Harry's, Louis brings Harry's wrist up to his mouth and presses his lips to the skin there, kisses over his scars. 

Louis keeps his lips pressed against Harry's wrist until Harry sobs out his name and tangles the fingers of his other hand into Louis' hair. He pulls him down until their lips meet and whispers, "I love you so much," brokenly before he seals their lips together. Louis kisses him back, keeps kissing him until he feels the wetness against his cheeks and pulls back, brings his thumbs up to wipe the tears from underneath Harry's eyes. 

Harry kisses him again, keeps kissing him until he runs out of breath. "Please, Lou," he whispers in the space between them. Louis stares at him for a moment, then nods and shuffles his way back down Harry's body. Harry bends his knees and spreads his legs wider while Louis uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers. 

It doesn't take very long for Louis to work his way up to three fingers, Harry shamelessly grinding back onto his hand. And it takes even less time for Louis to give in to Harry's constant pleas and whimpers. When he's sure he's not going to hurt his boy, he slicks up his cock and situates himself between Harry's legs. 

Slowly, he pushes in until their hips are pressed together. He drops his head into the crook of Harry's neck and just breathes. They've been hard for so long, been wanting this for so long, and he doesn't want it to end because he can't keep control of himself. He drops down to his elbows, arms on either side of Harry's head, and kisses along Harry's jaw, then his cheek, his forehead, his nose, then finally his lips. 

Harry breathes in deeply through his nose and wraps his arms around Louis' back, his legs around Louis' waist. "Move, please," he says, though it sounds more like a question. Louis listens, though, and pulls out slowly, thrusts back in just the same.

He sets up a rhythm of going slow but deep, making sure both of them feel everything. It doesn't seem right for this to be anything but slow and deep and loving. Harry fists one of his hands in Louis' hair and digs his fingertips of the other into the skin of Louis' shoulder. 

"Fuck, Lou," Harry whines before craning his neck up to connect his lips with Louis'. Louis opens up instantly, sucking Harry's tongue into his mouth and then licks his way into Harry's mouth. "I wanna- I wanna," Harry starts against his mouth, tightening his legs around Louis' waist and digging his fingertips in deeper. 

"What, baby? What do you want? Tell me and I'll give it to you," Louis says and starts to suck a mark into the underside of Harry's jaw. 

"I wanna be closer to you. I don't- I just want you everywhere." 

Louis lets out a breath against Harry's neck and nods against him. "Okay, hold on." Harry tightens his grip around Louis while Louis manages to get one arm under Harry's back, pressing him closer to his body. He holds onto Harry's waist and lifts himself up, taking Harry with him. 

It takes quite a bit of rearranging, but somehow they manage to get Louis with his back against the wall, Harry in his lap. Louis pulls his knees up until they're pressed against Harry's back and Harry wraps his legs back around Louis' waist. Their chests are pressed together like this, Harry's cock between them, and Louis has one of his arms wrapped around Harry's lower back, his other hand carding through his curls. 

"Is this okay, love? Better?" He asks. 

Harry presses their foreheads together and nods, "yeah. Yeah, I like this." He starts to move his hips in little figure eights, grinding down to get Louis in deeper. When he starts to move properly, lifting himself up and then sliding himself back down onto Louis' cock, Louis moves again, too. He rocks his hips up to meet each of Harry's thrusts and it doesn't take long before they get a good rhythm going, their breath coming in pants. 

It is better this way, Louis thinks. They're so close like this and Louis can feel him everywhere, smell him, see him. Harry's invading all of his senses and Louis' never felt this close to him before. 

Harry grabs onto one of Louis' biceps and digs the nails of his other hand into the skin of Louis' back. He sucks a mark into Louis' neck and then pulls back, head bowed and eyebrows furrowed. Louis' just about to ask him what's wrong, when Harry dips his head down and kisses the padlock tattoo gently. "Fuck," Louis grits out, rhythm faltering as he squeezes his eyes shut and tilts his head back. "Harry, I- fuck."

Harry kisses over it again then kisses his way back up Louis' neck, across his jaw, to his lips. Louis tugs on Harry's hair and nips at his lip, tugs harder when Harry moans into his mouth. He kisses him once more before he leans back and pulls Harry impossibly closer to him. He rests their cheeks together and tightens his grip on Harry's hair when he moans right into his ear. 

"God, Harry, I love you. I love you, so much," he breaths into his ear. Harry whines high in the back of his throat and rakes his nails down Louis' back, grips tighter at his bicep, as he tenses and comes untouched between them. "Fuck," Louis says again, the feeling of Harry clenching around him overwhelming. 

Harry's panting into his ear, still trying to keep their rhythm going. "Come on, Lou. Come on. I wanna feel you." He rocks down onto Louis a couple more times and clenches again before Louis comes, Harry's name on his lips. 

They sit there, still wrapped up in each other and breathing harshly, until Harry starts wiggling around, uncomfortable. Louis pulls out gently and rolls them onto their sides. He pushes Harry's curls away from his face and smiles. "Good?" 

Harry nods and kisses him once. "Yeah. Good." He rests his head on his hands and smiles at Louis sleepily for a bit. "Thank you."

"I love you," Louis replied. "Very much a lot." He kisses his forehead and then sits up, frowning down at Harry's come that's drying on his stomach and the way he's sticky with sweat. "I think I need to shower. Probably need to clean my tattoo." 

Harry sits up at that and looks at him giddily. "Can I wash it?"

Louis looks at him for a moment and then shakes his head fondly. "Yeah, alright," he says before getting out of bed. 

***

When Louis wakes up it's to an empty bed and an annoying clanking noise coming from the kitchen. He looks at the clock and groans when he sees it's only two in the morning. The noise doesn't stop, though, so he gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of his briefs and one of Harry's shirts before he walks down the hall to the kitchen. 

Harry's standing in the middle of the kitchen in just his briefs holding a mixing bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. "What on earth are you doing?" Louis asks walking into the kitchen. 

Harry jumps, but thankfully doesn't drop anything. "I'm making cupcakes," he says like that explains everything. 

"Okay," Louis says slowly. "You know it's, like, 2 am right?" 

"Oh, it is? I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No, it's fine. Just- why are you baking now?" 

"Uhm," Harry says looking down at the batter. "I don't really know? Usually I do it when I'm stressed. I'm happy now, though, so maybe it works for that, too." 

"Okay, that's interesting." Louis walks over to Harry and kisses him on the cheek before jumping to sit on one of the empty spaces on the counter. "So, Harold, what are you baking for me?" 

"Who says they're for you, Lewis?" Louis just raises an eyebrow so Harry rolls his eyes and sighs. "Well, I was making you red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. But it was a surprise and now you've gone and ruined it."

"Oh," Louis rolls his lips into his mouth and hops down from the counter. He dips his finger in the batter and then licks it clean. "It's good." 

Harry frowns at him and hugs the bowl to his chest. "I know it's good. Stop eating my surprise."

"Alright, alright. You've got a hot date on Saturday, by the way. Make sure you dress nice," he says and kisses Harry on the cheek again. 

"Oh? With who?" Louis pouts at him until Harry kisses him and lets him have another taste of the batter. "I will. Now, go back to bed." Louis mock salutes him and does as he's told.

***

 

"I need a favor," Louis says in lieu of greeting. 

Zayn stares at him for a moment before shaking his head and going back to his book. "No." 

Louis shuts the door behind him and drops down on the couch next to him. "Yes. I need to borrow your boyfriend."

"Definitely no."

"Zayn, come on," he whines. "I'm supposed to make Harry dinner on Saturday but we both know I'll burn the apartment down before I even get to ask if I can move in. Liam's the only one who can work a stove besides Harry." 

Zayn finally looks over at him, brows pinched together. "Did you just say you're gonna ask to move in?" 

"Well, yeah. I kinda figured since I basically live here anyways and it'll definitely show Harry I'm serious." 

"You got a tattoo for him." 

"Still. I want to live with him. So, I don't see why not."

"I do," Zayn says and closes his book. "The answer's still no." 

"What do you mean 'I do?'" 

Zayn sighs and rubs at his temples. "The four of us can't live here. It's not a big enough place. That just wouldn't work."

"Yeah, I know that. It'd only be temporary, though. Liam's been asking you to move in for ages, and this way, you finally can. It's a great plan." Louis' smiling at him like he's figured everything out. 

"No," Zayn snaps. "It's still no. I'm not leaving him. Figure something else out. I'll let Liam help you with the dinner so you can still have your date, okay?" 

Louis stands and throws his hands up. "No, Zayn, not okay. I want to live with him and if you won't let that happen here then I'll ask him to move into mine." He walks to the door and is just about to pull it open when Zayn gets up and walks over to him. 

"Don't, Louis. Seriously, don't. I'm not leaving him. I won't let you take him either." 

"For god's sake, Zayn. I'm not taking him anywhere. You're not leaving him anywhere. Liam literally lives two streets over. Nothing is going to happen and if something _did_ you'd be here in, like, five minutes." 

"A lot can happen in five minutes, Lou. I just- I can't let anything happen to him. I'm not gonna let that be a possibility.” 

"Okay, one, fuck you for thinking I'd let it be a possibility. I would never let anything happen to him. You should know that," Louis says haughtily. "And, two, I'm going to live with him and if you don't want it to be just us two, then figure something out. You've got two days. Have fun." He pats Zayn on the cheek and walks out the front door without waiting for a response. 

"God dammit," Zayn mumbles to himself. He balls his hands into fists at his sides and breathes deeply. It takes a couple minutes, but when he finally calms down, he yells towards the bedroom, "Liam!" He taps his foot impatiently while he waits, arms crossed over his chest.

Liam walks out of the bedroom, hair messy from his nap, and he's frowning. “What? Why did you wake me up?”

Zayn gives him a look that he hopes expresses the seriousness of the situation, it must because Liam rubs a hand over his face instead of going back to bed, and says, “So, Louis was just here. He wants to move in. With Harry.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“That's exactly what I said. So you know what he said?” When Liam shakes his head, Zayn continues, “he said that he'll just ask Harry to move into his. And when I said no to that, he not only said ‘fuck you,’ he said he was gonna live with Harry and if I didn't want it to be just them, then I had to figure out what the solution is.” Zayn throws his hands up in exasperation. 

Liam slumps against the wall. “How long do we have, then?” 

“Two days. He's planning a dinner thing for Harry on Saturday. You're supposed to help him with that, I guess.”

“Of course I am,” Liam says as he rubs at his temples. “Well, he's clearly not gonna stay here by himself and there's no way in hell I'm letting him take Harry anywhere. Shit.”

Zayn walks across the living room and drops down on the couch. “What are we supposed to do, Li?” He buries his face in his hands and takes a deep breath. “I trust Louis, you know that, but if- if anything happened to Harry because I wasn't here, or you weren't, I couldn't live with myself.” 

Liam sits down next to him and rubs at his back. “Yeah, I know. I couldn't either. If we don't at least try to find a way, though, Harry will be really upset. Like, I think he wants to live with Louis and we can't really get in the way of that, but we can't just remove ourselves from the situation entirely. Besides the fact that we're worried about him, I don't want Harry to feel like we're just leaving him- like we're getting rid of him now because someone else will deal with him. Or whatever it is he says.” 

"Yeah, I don't want him to feel like that. That's not true. But how do we do that? I want him to be happy and I know Lou does that. But I- I _need_ him to be okay." 

"Just give me a minute. I'll figure something out." Zayn nods into his hands and Liam continues to rub at his back while he bites at the nails on his free hand. 

It's not that they don't want Harry and Louis to live together, it's just. They haven't really been together properly for more than eight months yet and what if it doesn't work. Him and Zayn have been there for years, Zayn since Harry was a kid really, and they've seen everything, been there for everything. If Zayn hadn't taken Harry in, hadn't been there for him every day for years, then he doesn't really know what would've happened. Doesn't want think about it, honestly. 

It's probably a little selfish, really, because they're all creepily codependent and it'd be weird, and a bit sad, to not have Harry there constantly. But more than that, they just have to make sure Harry is okay. He _has_ to be okay. They've never been away from him for more than a night so it just makes them really uncomfortable. They trust Louis, they do, but they don't really trust anyone but themselves when it comes to Harry. 

The only reason Liam's even thinking about it, though, is because he knows it would make Harry happy. He's not going to let himself get in the way of Harry's happiness, couldn't do that to Harry even if he wanted to. Plus, he knows Louis is in love with Harry (seriously, though, a tattoo?), and he knows logically that Louis wouldn't let anything happen to him. But he doesn't want them to be completely alone, not yet at least. 

He does think that they could do fine on their own, but he'd like to know first. He'd like to see it himself so he- they- can be certain that Louis will take care of Harry. He doesn't know how that would work, though. Maybe if- 

"Hey, I think I have an idea," Liam says, his hand stopping its movements on Zayn's back. He waits until Zayn looks up at him with wide eyes before continuing. "Okay, so, first I thought about just getting a bigger place, right? But that would be weird and a pain in the arse and really we can't expect Harry to live with us our whole lives. That would be weird."

"I would if he needed me to, though. I would," Zayn says earnestly. 

"I know. I would, too. But, I was thinking about a trial period or something." Liam pulls his eyebrows together, tries to figure out how to voice his thoughts. "Like, what if we didn't change anything about our living situation and just let Louis move in." 

"Okay, but we already talked about that. This place is just too small. And yours is worse," he points out. 

"Yeah, I know. That's not what I meant. What I mean is- why don't we, like, all stay here for a few months and occasionally we can stay at mine for a couple days, leave them here. That way we can see how Louis is with him and then we can determine whether or not it'd be alright for them to live together. Alone."

 

Zayn nods slowly and smiles at Liam. "Yeah, I think that works. 'Cause then if he's shit and doesn't know what to do if Harry has a, uhm, situation, then we can tell him to fuck off."

"Exactly! And if it does work out, then you can move into mine and Harry will be happy with him here." 

"We'll just see how it goes," Zayn says with a frown. "Still makes me uncomfortable to think about leaving him." 

Liam entwines his fingers with Zayn's and kisses the back of his hand. "I know, babe. Me too. I just want him to be happy, though." 

Zayn pouts and petulantly says, "yeah, me too. I still don't like it. You're talking to Lou, though. I don't want to." 

"Yeah, alright." 

*** 

Harry and Louis are very rudely interrupted from their afternoon nap when the bedroom door flies open. Zayn tugs Harry out of bed and ignores his noise of protest. "I'm taking Harry out and you get to stay in with Liam," he says as he pulls Harry towards the door. 

"What? That's seriously not what I asked for," Louis grumbles from the bed, sitting up now with wide eyes and sleep-rumpled hair. "I just wanted him to help me cook. I didn't want you to kidnap my boyfriend." 

"I'm doing you a favor, so stop complaining. Me and Niall are taking him shopping." Harry's excited now, of course he is, so he slips out of Zayn's grip and kisses Louis on the cheek before running out of the room. 

"I hate you. This is awful."

"No, you don't. You love me. Harry's happy, so just get over it." Zayn walks out the door, but leans his head back in before he closes it all the way. "And be nice," he says finally shutting the door. 

Louis groans and flops back down onto the bed. He waits in bed until he hears the front door close and the sound of Harry's giggles are cut off. Rolling his eyes, he gets out of bed and tugs on his jeans and the jumper Harry was wearing this morning. He pats down his hair and walks out into the living room. 

As soon as he's in the room, he's very much questioning all of his life choices because Liam is standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. "We need to talk," is all he says, voice hard, before he walks over and sits at the little dining room table. 

"Okay," Louis says dumbly to himself. He gives himself about thirty seconds to freak out and then another twenty to calm down before he goes and sits in the chair across from Liam. "Is this, like, the 'what are your intentions with my son' speech?" He asks with a laugh. Liam does not laugh, so he snaps his mouth shut. Shit. He should've stayed in bed. 

"No," Liam says slowly, arms still crossed over his chest. "This is the 'don't be a dick to my boyfriend' speech. Among other things."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh,'" he mocks. "Sometimes you say some really unnecessary shit. Zayn wasn't saying anything against you. You should know that. There was no reason for you to say that to him."

"He upset me."

"Obviously," Liam says with a roll of his eyes. "Don't be four. Just try to keep your mouth shut next time. Anyways, that's not even what this is about."

"Then, what is this about, Liam? Please enlighten me."

"It's about Harry and you wanting to move in."

Louis slumps in his chair and looks down at his lap. "I'm gonna do it," he says petulantly. "I'm gonna ask him, I mean. It's up to him whether or not I actually do."

"Yeah, you made that very clear. But unless you understand why Zayn and I aren't exceptionally pleased with you guys being on your own, then I'm not going to help you and I'm not going to let you ask him." 

"Alright, I'm listening."

"You guys have only been together, what, 8 months?"

"Eight and a half. But you know before we got together we were really close for months."

"Yeah, alright, so like a year. Zayn's been with Harry since they were kids, Louis. He knows everything, he's seen everything. Things that you nor I could understand or even want to."

"That's not true. I'd want to know. I want to know everything about Harry. Even the bits he thinks would make me hate him. I would never. I love him more than anything. I just want to help him."

Liam just gives him a look and sighs. "Yeah, I know Louis. That's not the point. I know you love him. Zayn knows. _He_ knows you love him."

Louis lets out a frustrated breath. "Then I really don't get it. If you know I'm not going to hurt him, then why are you acting like this is the worst thing? Why is it so bad that I want to live with him?"

"If you would shut up and listen maybe you would understand," Liam snaps. Louis grinds his teeth and glares at Liam, but doesn't say anything. "You don't know all the things that have happened. You haven't seen him at his worst. What happened last week? That doesn't really compare to things that have happened in the past and you didn't even see that."

Liam takes a deep breath and scrubs his hands over his face. "Listen, Louis. We haven't been away from him for more than a couple days since we've met him. Zayn has been with him every day since he was a kid. He's hasn't been alone with anyone else since then and we don't- we can't let there be a possibility of something happening to him because we're not here." 

"Okay, and I get that. I do. But I would never let anything bad happen to him. I wouldn't." 

"Yeah, maybe. But we don't _know_ that. Not for certain. And we can't risk that. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I would do. What Zayn would do." 

Louis stands up abruptly, the legs of his chair scraping against the tile floor. "Fuck, Liam, I wouldn't let that happen. _Nothing_ is going to happen," he says, enunciating every word perfectly. 

Liam stands up, too, hands flat on the table and his voice steadily getting louder as he speaks. "You can't know that, Louis! It's not that simple. You can't just fix everything because you love him. Don't you get that? Fucked up things have happened and that doesn't just go away because you love him. That doesn't make him okay."

Louis throws his hands up and he's yelling now, too. "I know that, Liam! I'm not a fucking child. I don't think I've fixed him. I don't think he's fine. I know he still hurts and I know he still has bad days. I fucking- I know! Okay? I get it. I know things are still shit for him sometimes. It breaks my heart everyday to know he's still hurting, but that- that doesn't mean I'm not going to try, okay? I love him and I know that doesn't make it okay or fix anything, but," he cuts himself off and hangs his head. He breathes deeply through his nose a few times, blinks a couple tears from his eyes. "I'm still gonna try." 

Liam doesn't say anything and Louis doesn't really want to talk anymore anyways, let alone look at him, so he just falls back onto his chair and crosses his arms. He resolutely stares at the floor and blinks rapidly, trying to make sure he doesn't cry because no thank you. He's pretty sure he's pouting but he doesn't care. 

It's not like he doesn't know all the things Liam's telling him. He's not stupid, he's really not. He just doesn't like thinking about it, doesn't want to always worry about what's gonna happen and make Harry break next. Or if anything really does need to happen. But just because he doesn't think about it constantly or focus on it, doesn't mean he doesn't know. Because he does. God, he _does_. 

 

Harry's his baby, no matter what, and if he does end up having a breakdown, or whatever they want to call it, Louis' going to be there. Louis' always going to be there and he doesn't understand why they don't get it. Harry's it for him, he's sure, and he's going to do whatever it takes to keep him. 

Liam finally sits back down and he starts tapping his fingers on the tabletop. Louis' about to snap at him to just 'fucking stop,' but Liam opens his mouth first. "Okay," he says calmly. "Okay, you can move in." 

Louis' head snaps up and he stares at Liam with his mouth slightly open. "What? Really?" He's trying really hard not to be hopeful, but he can't help it. He wants to so much. 

"I said you can move in." Liam shrugs like it's not a big deal, but it is. It really is. "There's a couple conditions, though."

"Yeah, anything. What are they?"

"Well. Me and Zayn had talked about it the other day and we decided on a three month trial period. He'll stay here for that amount of time, and obviously me too sometimes. And we'll stay at mine every so often so you guys can be alone. Then, if we decide by that time that everything's working out fine, Zayn will move in with me."

"Okay," he says instantly. "Okay, I'll have a trial period."

Liam raises his eyebrows like he wasn't really expecting Louis to be okay with it. "Great. If it doesn't work, though, we're not going anywhere. And I don't want Harry to feel like we're abandoning him either. So, if he's not okay with Zayn leaving, even after the three months, then he's not. Period."

Louis nods, a wide smile on his face. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, I'm good with that." 

Liam smiles back and claps his hands together. "Alright, now that that's settled, shall we make dinner?" 

***

Louis’ standing in front of the mirror fixing his fringe when Harry walks up behind him. “Hi, Lou. Did you miss me?” He asks and wraps his arms around Louis, pulling him into his chest. 

“‘Course I did,” Louis says as he turns his face to the side and puckers his lips, humming happily when Harry kisses him. “Did you have fun with the boys? What'd you get?” 

He looks back at the mirror and continues to mess with his hair while Harry answers and pets at his tummy. “I did. We went to the movies because Niall wanted to see some stupid comedy that just came out. It was kinda funny I guess. Niall's reactions were funnier, honestly.” He rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder, head bobbing every time Louis moves his arm back up. “We decided not to go shopping. I don't really need anything else.” He drops a kiss to Louis’ shoulder and squeezes his hip before he walks back out of the bathroom. 

Louis’ tucks a few stray strands back into where his fringe is lying against his forehead and pulls a funny face at the mirror then goes in search of Harry. He finds him in his bedroom pulling on the sheer shirt Louis had given him a few days before. Harry does a few of the buttons up before he turns around and smiles over at Louis where he's still standing in the doorway. “This nice enough for my hot date, you think?”

Louis’ smiles at him and nods, says, “Yeah, you look good. I like the roses.” 

Harry looks down at one of the roses that are stitched along the sides and runs his fingers over it. “Yeah, me too. They're pretty.”

“You're pretty,” Louis can't help but say. It's the truth. Harry is always pretty, he thinks. 

“Thank you,” Harry says with a little smile and blush on his cheeks. “So, what about this dinner I keep hearing about? Zayn and Liam already left.”

“Right.” He holds out his hand and waits for Harry to take it before he turns and leads him down the hallway to the kitchen. “Right, here's to hoping I don't give us food poisoning.” Louis smiles when Harry giggles at that and then pulls his chair out for him. 

He walks to the other side of the small table and takes the seat across from. The plates are already on the table, piled messily with the meal he had prepared. There's a glass of wine on the table for each of them. In the middle of the table is one of the vanilla candles Louis had bought for him, the smell of cupcakes mixing with that of the food. 

“So, I had found this recipe online and Liam said it was fairly easy so I hope it's good. It's chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, and mashed potatoes on the side. They're homemade, not from a box.” Louis smiles, pleased with himself, and motions for Harry to start. 

Harry smiles at him and picks up his silverware. He cuts off a piece of the chicken and then scoops up some of the mash before he takes a bite. He chews slowly, swallows, and then takes a sip of his wine before starting to cut at the chicken again. But he doesn't say anything. _Why_ won't he say anything. It's making Louis really fucking nervous. 

"Uhm, Harry?" Louis finally says after Harry's taken his third bite. Harry only hums so Louis rubs his hands along his jeans because now he's nervous and sweating. This is awful. "Why aren't you saying anything? I mean, if it's not any good, you don't have to eat it. I'll order take out, I don't care. Just, please, say something. You're making me nervous." 

Harry swallows his bite and looks at Louis seriously. "Louis," he starts, and then pauses for god knows why. "It's actually really good, I just like making you squirm." He finishes, smiling cheekily, and goes back to eating. 

Louis gapes at him for a moment before he pulls a piece of ham off his chicken and throws it at Harry. "That was mean! I thought I was going to poison you and you're mocking me!" Harry doesn't say anything, but his shoulders are shaking with laughter so Louis can't help but roll his eyes fondly and mutter out, "idiot," before tucking into his own food. 

It is really good, much to Louis' surprise and delight. Neither one of them can finish all of it, though, so they put their leftovers in the fridge. They share one of the cupcakes Harry had made the other morning and of course they're amazing. Harry's always been quite the baker. 

They sit on the couch, bodies pressed close together, and watch a movie. It's sickeningly sweet, the movie, but Louis' not really paying attention. He's too busy thinking about how to ask Harry. And then once he's figured how he's going to ask, he starts to worry about whether or not Harry will even be okay with it; if Harry will even want him to move in. 

He doesn't even notice when the movie's over but when Harry tries to get off the couch, Louis pulls him back down and straddles his lap. "Wait, I gotta talk to you before we go to bed."

Harry's eyebrows furrow and he frowns cutely, his hands going to rest on Louis' thighs. "Okay? What about?" 

He's still frowning, so Louis smooths his fingers over Harry's forehead until the lines disappear and then kisses the pout off his lips. "Well, uh, so we've been together like eight months right?"

"Eight and a half," Harry corrects. 

"Right, of course," Louis says and rolls his eyes. "Anyways, I was thinking. I love you, right?"

"Well, I would hope so." 

"Let me finish," he admonishes with a pinch at Harry's side. "Like I was saying, I love you and we've been together for a bit. So, I talked to Zayn and Liam, more like argued with- that's not the point. Anyways, I was thinking that I would like to, uhm, that I would like to move in. With you. Here." Louis' looking at Harry's forehead because he doesn't know what he'd do if he had to see the look in Harry's eyes if he actually said no, so he misses the way they brighten. Misses the smile that engulfs his face 

"Really? You want to?" Harry sounds happy, Louis thinks, so he meets his eyes and nods. "Yeah, I want you to. I want you to live here."

"Yeah?" Louis asks a little breathless. When Harry nods, Louis smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. "That's good. I'm so pleased. I thought you were gonna say no."

"You're an idiot," Harry mumbles before leaning forward and connecting their lips.

Louis hums his agreement and opens his mouth a bit more, deepens the kiss. He slips his tongue into Harry's mouth, licks along his teeth, and swallows Harry's moan when their tongues meet. He slides one of his hands up Harry's chest and then around to the back of neck, threads his fingers in Harry's hair. His other hand latches onto Harry's shoulder and he digs his fingertips in when Harry's hands slide up his thighs and around to grip at his arse. 

It doesn't take long before he starts grinding down into Harry's lap. Louis pulls away from the kiss with a nip to Harry's bottom lip and trails kisses along his jaw. He sucks a mark into the skin under Harry's ear, bites down when Harry throws his head back. 

Harry squeezes at his arse and pulls him forward, making Louis moan at the way their hips roll together, their cocks brushing. Harry's getting harder underneath him every time he grinds his hips, knows he is too. He connects their lips again and tangles their tongues together right away. 

When he yanks at Harry's hair to turn his head so he can deepen the kiss, Harry groans into his mouth and thrusts his hips up into Louis' arse. It's the first time Harry's moved his own hips, and now Louis wants. He wants Harry so much. 

"Harry," he whines against his lips. "I want- oh my god." He doesn't finish his sentence because Harry starts to grind up against his arse in earnest, panting shamelessly into his mouth. 

Louis leans back and pulls his shirt over his head because suddenly he's so hot he feels like his skin is on fire. As soon as his chest is revealed, Harry attaches his lips to the padlock tattoo. He doesn't suck or bite, knows it's not healed enough, just kisses at the skin. Louis fists at his hair again and keeps Harry's head pressed to chest. 

He keeps grinding down against Harry, can feel the hard line of his cock press against the swell of his arse and can't help the whine he lets out. Louis tugs Harry's hair hard enough to get him to pull back, to look up at him with glassy eyes. The moan Harry lets out at the sharp pain makes Louis clench his eyes shut and breathe deeply through his nose. 

When he blinks his eyes back open, Harry's still looking at him, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. "I want- I need you to fuck me," Louis says breathily. 

Harry drops his head back down to Louis' chest and lets out a groan. "Fuck, I- yeah. Fuck." He nods against Louis' chest, curls tickling his neck. 

Louis takes a deep breath, then stands up on shaky legs and walks to the bedroom. He doesn't look to see if Harry's following him, already knows he is. When he gets to the bedroom, he strips out of the rest of his clothes and grabs the lube before climbing onto the bed. He lays down in the middle of the bed, on his back with his legs spread, knees bent. 

Harry stumbles into the room, already naked. He pauses at the end of the bed, whispers, "fuck," and then crawls onto the bed in between Louis' legs. He runs his hands up down Louis' thighs, eyes darting between Louis' arse and his face. Eventually he looks Louis in the eyes and says nervously, "I've, uhm- I don't really know what to do. Nick was the only other person I've been with and he never let me, uhm." 

Louis grabs Harry's hand and pulls until Harry falls gracelessly on top of him. He brushes the curls off of Harry's forehead and kisses him once. "It's alright, yeah? I can help you through it if you need. It's just like- what you do to yourself, kind of." 

When Harry nods, Louis kisses him again and uncaps the bottle. He grabs Harry's hand and coats his fingers before he breaks the kiss and leans back against the pillows. "Go ahead," he says and spreads his legs a little wider. 

Harry sits back and circles his fingers around Louis' hole before he gently pushes one in. His eyes are locked on what he's doing, watches as his finger disappears inside Louis. Louis lets out a breath through his nose and says, "two, do two." 

Harry sends him a questioning glance, briefly, before returning his gaze and watching as he pushes two fingers in instead. "Oh my god," Louis grits out. He squeezes his eyes shut and tilts his head back, one of his hands fisting in the sheets. Harry keeps pushing his fingers in and out of Louis slowly, scissoring them every so often. 

It feels so good, is the thing, and Louis can't help the little whines that keep falling from his lips. He just- he wants more. He wants Harry. "Another. Do anoth- oh, fuck," he cuts off with a groan when Harry pushes three in right away. 

"S'it good?" Harry asks, eyes flicking up to meet Louis' as he crooks his fingers a bit. 

"Yeah, it's- fuck, it's good," Louis gets out. He starts to rock his hips back against Harry's hand, is about to ask Harry for more when he crooks his fingers just right. "Fuck, Harry, I-" he breaks off with a moan when Harry does it again. 

Harry pulls his fingers out abruptly, ignoring Louis' whine, and slicks himself up. He leans over Louis with one of his hands by Louis' head, the other lining himself up, "Are you good?" 

As soon as Louis nods his head, Harry starts pushing in. He keeps going till their pressed together, then brings his other hand up to brush Louis' fringe off his forehead. Louis closes his eyes and just breathes for a moment, gets used to the stretch. 

When he's ready, he wraps his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's back. "I'm ready," he whispers. He feels Harry's curls brush against his forehead as he moves and then pulls out almost all the way and pushes back in quick and deep. 

He starts a rhythm like that, pulling out slow, then pushing back in quick and deep, grinds their hips together before he does it all again. Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry looking down at him, his curls falling around their faces like a curtain. "Kiss me?"

Harry obliges, of course he does. He drops down onto his elbows and licks his way into Louis' mouth, his rhythm never faltering. Louis can feel Harry's necklace dragging across his chest with every thrust and he can't help but bring one of his hands down to hold onto his necklace, pulling down a bit to get him closer. 

Harry breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together, eyes never leaving Louis'. "I- faster, baby, yeah?" Louis gets out, breathless. Harry nods against his forehead and gets back up to his hands. He grabs onto one of Louis' thighs, sliding it higher up his back, and digs his fingers in as he starts fucking into him faster. 

It takes a bit of awkward angling, but he finally hits that spot inside Louis, knows he does when Louis lets out an aborted moan and clenches his eyes shut again. He tries to keep his hips angled at that spot as he thrusts into him, thinks he does alright with the constant noises Louis keeps letting out. 

Harry turns his head and buries his face in his bicep. "Lou, I can't- I don't think I'm gonna last very- ," he breaks off with a groan when Louis clenches around him. "You feel so good, Lou. And you sound- god- I can't." He bites at the skin of his arm, hoping the pain of it will distract him from the way Louis keeps clenching around him, the noises he keeps making. It's not very successful, he doesn't think. 

"It's okay, b-baby. You can- fuck," Louis gets out, his voice high and breathy. He digs his nails into the back of Harry's neck and tugs down on Harry's necklace until he leans down enough so that Louis can kiss him. Louis licks along his bottom lip and nips at it, says, "you can come. Want you to come." 

"Fuck, Lou." Harry drops back down to his forearm and buries his face in Louis' neck. He bites at his collarbone, digs his nails into Louis' thigh, as his hips stutter and he comes. 

It takes him a few minutes to regain his breathing, but when he does he kisses over the mark he just made and pulls back. Louis goes to wrap a hand around himself, but Harry bats his hand away and says, "No, I'm gonna do it." 

"Yeah, alright. Come on," he says breathlessly. Harry drops a kiss his lips and then rearranges so he's lying between louis' thighs. Louis props himself up on his elbows and looks down at Harry. "What are you doing?" 

Harry just grins at him and then leans forward and licks a stripe over Louis' hole. He points his tongue and circles it around Louis' rim before he dips the tip of his tongue inside. The sound Louis makes and the way he drops back down against the bed is enough for Harry to bring his hands up, squeezing at Louis' arse once, then using his thumbs to spread him open wider so he can get closer, get deeper. 

He licks his way inside and moans at the feeling of Louis clenching around his tongue, the way he tastes, the way he can taste himself. Harry keeps licking and sucking until he can't taste himself anymore, until he can only taste Louis. Louis' grinding back against his face shamelessly, his fingers twisting and tugging at Harry's hair. 

"Please, Harry, please," Louis whines, hand tightening in his hair. Harry hums against his skin and pulls back only to thrust two fingers into him instead. He crooks his fingers and when Louis cries out, he keeps his fingers pressed up against that spot. He grabs Louis' cock with his other hand and strokes him a couple times before taking him into his mouth. 

It only takes a couple bobs of his head and his fingers rubbing up against that spot for Louis to be coming down his throat. His hand tightens in Harry's hair and his mouth falls open on a silent moan. Harry sucks him through it, then pulls off him slowly, takes his fingers out the same. 

Louis' got one of his arms over his eyes and he's breathing heavily, his skin flushed and sweaty. "You're so beautiful," Harry says as he makes his way up the bed. Louis lets out a little puff of breath that is supposed to be a laugh and drops his arm from his face. He turns his head and looks at Harry when he feels the pillow dip next to his head, small smile on his face

"Was that alright?" Harry asks, cheeks pink with a blush. 

Louis just nods his head and kisses Harry's lips a few times in quick succession. "Yeah, baby. Thank you." 

Harry smiles back at him and wiggles closer. He hooks one of his legs around Louis’ and rests his head on his chest, his fingers drawing shapes on Louis’ stomach. “Thank you,” he says quietly. For letting me do that. And for moving in. And for, like, loving me.”

Louis’ wraps one of his arms around Harry's back and runs his nails up and down his back. He links their fingers together over his stomach. “‘Course. We should do that again, I think. You don't have to thank me for loving you,though. You don't. I love you no matter what. Always. You're my favorite person in the world.” He kisses the top of Harry's head and squeezes his hand. 

“You're mine, too. And I love you.” They're silent for a while, save their breathing, until Harry takes a deep breath and says, “I feel like I'm enough. Right now, with you, I feel like I'm enough.” 

Louis’ tugs at Harry's hair gently until he looks up at him. “I feel like I'm enough when I'm with you, too.” 

Harry smiles at him, kisses him once, and pulls back just enough to say, “We're enough, yeah? We're always enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
>  Thanks for reading! =+]  
> Part 3 will be up soon.


End file.
